


Officer Please!

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a shock, to say the least, to find the police man standing on the other side of the door. Even more shocking to realise he was been arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Please!

It had been a shock, to say the least, to find the police man standing on the other side of the door. Even more shocking to realise he was been arrested on the allegation of theft. As far as he was aware his crimes didn't surmount to anything more than the odd speed limit violation, but here the policeman was accusing him of far worse.

“Die, what is this about?” Shinya asked, because that was the other unusual thing about the situation, the officer in question was his boyfriend Die. He just couldn't take this arrest seriously, Die had some kind of surprise planned for his birthday and this was just the beginning.

“That's Officer Andou to you.” Die snapped. His voice harsh and cold, but there was a look in his eyes that told an entirely different story. All Shinya could focus on was just how irresistible Die was in a police uniform. He had a thing for men in uniforms and Die had dressed up for him many times, soldiers, sailors and school boys. This was the first time he had gone for police man though. “Now, are you going to go quietly or will I have to do this by force?”

“I've done nothing wrong. You can't arrest me.” Shinya declared, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Testing Die's commitment to this role play.

“I can and I will.” Die declared grabbing Shinya by the arm and forcing him against the wall. It actually hurt a little and Shinya gasped as he felt the wall connect with his chest. Pain wasn't his pleasure at all, and there was a pause before Die made another move. It had been an accident off course, but thankfully Die wasn't going to let that end their game.

Pressing his body against Shinya's own, to hold him in place, Die rubbed his crotch over Shinya's ass. It felt so good, it always did, and brought up memories of other times they had been in this position. Shinya was struggling now, in such a way to pleasure them both rather than to escape. He moaned softly against Shinya's shoulder as he fastened the handcuffs securely behind Shinya's back. He could take him right here and now, it would be easy for both of them, but Die wasn't in the mood for easy.

“You have a nice ass, for a felon.” Die informed Shinya, letting his hand grope the round cheeks and giving them a light slap. “Come on, to the car.”

“What?” Shinya stammered. They couldn't really be taking this out in public were they? But Die was unlocking his door, and leading him out of the apartment building. He blushed bright red, keeping his head hung low to hide his face with his long hair as he silently prayed nobody would spot them. The humiliation of the situation sending the blood straight down to his crotch, Die had figured out this kink too then. He wasn't sure if he was happy or relieved that Die knew, a little of both perhaps?

As they reached the street there really was a police car waiting outside. He had no idea where Die had got this from, he didn't want to know because he wasn't entirely sure this was legal. He let Die push him inside the back of the car, falling against the plastic seats and struggling to sit up. The seats would be uncomfortable to sit on in the best of times, made worse by the handcuffs against his back. Anticipation filled him as Die got into the drivers seat, pulling the car away from his apartment building. He had no idea where they were going, no idea what Die had planned, but it all excited him greatly.

There was a piece of paper attached to the back of the drivers seat, a simple command for him to beg for freedom through any means necessary. Die meant sex off course, at least Shinya hoped so.

“Officer, I'm innocent.” Shinya protested. “Please don't lock me away.”

“You're a thief. I have the evidence back at the station!” Die retorted as he glanced at Shinya through the rear view mirror. His heart raced to see him behind the metal grate that separated the front and back of the car. Shinya was entirely at his mercy tonight, and he was loving it. It had been a risk to pull all this off, but he would stop if he believed Shinya genuinely wanted him too.

“What evidence?” Shinya protested. “You have the wrong man.”

“Do I?” Die demanded. “Because I have it down that you stole a man's heart.”

“Oh,” Shinya replied blushing. Die meant his own heart off course. He had stolen that hadn't he? It had been easy enough to do, Die had been head over heels for him right from the very first time they met and not at all afraid to show it. It had been the flattery that had got him interested in the first place, Die's gentle heart and playful nature that had done the rest. Now he was as in love with Die as Die was with him, but Die never let him forget that he had fallen in love first.

“Are you going to confess?” Die demanded.

“I guess I did steal a man's heart.” Shinya admitted. “But please office, don't arrest me for it!”

“Why shouldn't I? You're just a thief.” Die scolded him. A smirk playing on his lips. It wouldn't be long now before he had Shinya exactly where he wanted him.

“What do you think will happen to a guy like me in prison?” Shinya questioned. They both knew the answer, a pretty man like Shinya, with his feminine features and gentle personality, would be raped by every inmate in there.

“I heard you liked things stuck up your ass?” Die questioned, smiling as Shinya blushed yet again. Shinya did love it, but he wasn't entirely comfortable talking about it even now. He pulled the car up, ignoring Shinya's denial and got out of the car. “I think you're lying.” he informed Shinya as he opened the back door to the police car.

“Please Die, don't!” Shinya begged as Die slipped into the back of the car with him. Off course Die didn't listen, his hand groping Shinya's aroused crotch delighted by just how hard he had become.

“A thief and a liar.” Die declared. “I think the only think I can do is help you practise for prison.”

“Officer!” Shinya protested but Die had a mood on him now, only a real complaint would stop him and Shinya didn't want to stop. He didn't fight as Die pushed him down to the floor, forcing him by the hair to bring his mouth to Die's crotch. Eagerly Shinya sucked through the cloth as ordered, finding Die's hard length and wrapping his lips around this too. He couldn't pull back, he could barely shift at all, trapped between Die's spread legs forced to give him this oral pleasure. Anyone passing could see into the car, but Die had picked a quiet street to do this and so far nobody was near.

“That's right, you'll be a good prison wife.” Die informed him as pleasure engulfed him. He was doing this for Shinya, but he couldn't deny the pleasure was there for himself as well. Freeing his length he pushed his hard length into Shinya's mouth, giving him more freedom to move now. Resting back he let Shinya do the work, pleasuring him with eager flicks of his tongue, his head bobbing in the small space Die had allowed him to work in. It was the look on Shinya's face as he did this that got Die every time, that innocent hopeful expression he wore as he watched Die's reactions, constantly checking he was doing this right. Shinya was a pleaser by nature, in the bedroom Die couldn't remember a single time his lover had put his own needs first. Not unless Die himself had demanded Shinya to be selfish.

Seeing a man enter the street some way away Die allowed himself to cum, ordering Shinya to swallow every drop. He had wanted to last longer, but the risk now was to great. He quickly did his trousers back up, now soaking wet from Shinya's mouth and helped Shinya to his seat. As the man approached he began reading Shinya his rights, giving the man an annoyed look as he walked past the car. How dare he ruin their fun like that?

The second the man was gone Die turned back to his crocked police officer routine. Informing Shinya yet again that he was born to be a prison bitch. That it was the only thing he was good for. Once again he suggested Shinya needed practise and so he got Shinya to lie face first against the hard chair, slipping out of the police car himself through the door he had left open.

“Stick your ass up, slut.” Die ordered, laughing as Shinya obeyed. Oh he was beautiful, his penis was hardening for him already. He pulled Shinya's trousers down to his knees, and poured lube over his ass, gently using his finger to rub it over his lovers entrance. Thankfully nobody else seemed to be coming down the street now, because this was the most risky part of his games.

He slid a finger into Shinya, who let out a whimper of pleasure as he pushed against the finger, desperately trying to take in more. Die did as Shinya wanted, teasing him for being such a wanton whore. Like this he worked up to three fingers, ignoring Shinya's needs completely. Now for the cruellest part, the vibrator. Shinya took this easy enough, moaning softly as Die worked it up to full power and then with a smirk he shut the car door and headed back to the drivers seat.

“Die?” Shinya begged, his lover couldn't be leaving him like this could he? He was so hard, so desperate. He needed his lover, every part of him cried out to be touched.

“Be patient.” Die informed him as he began to drive away. With a moan Shinya prepared himself for a long wait, his ass loving the toy that was buried so deep inside. This was torture, pure blissful torture. He couldn't see where they were going, had no idea what else Die had planned, but it excited him greatly. If only he could touch his aching length!

Maybe ten minutes later Die was stopping the car again, finding a trembling lover in the back seat. Shinya was loving this, he could tell that much, and with some small mercy he reached beneath Shinya and helped him achieve the orgasm he so desperately craved.

“Pleasure me here and I'll let you go.” Die informed Shinya. “It'll be a shame to let just anyone use that ass.”

“Thanks officer, I'll do anything.” Shinya replied, more than relieved to find the handcuffs had been removed and he was being allowed out of the car. They were on some country lane, nothing but trees around them and the main road far away. Now they would have privacy, nobody would come down here except the farmer who owned the land and it had now grown dark.

“Bend over the front of the car.” Die ordered and nodding Shinya did as he was ordered, holding his trousers up with his hand until he was in position. This was what they had been building up for, all the teasing and foreplay heading towards this moment. Eagerly he listened to Die unzipping his own trousers, the sounds of lube being stroked over his lovers length and then the pure delight of having his lovers hard arousal sliding into him balls deep.

“Oh Die!” Shinya groaned in delight, his fingers clinging to the hood of the car as Die took him hard and fast. The role play was forgotten to him now, all there was left was the pleasure. When it came to Die everything he had been accused of doing was correct, he'd stolen Die's heart, he was a whore and a slut for him and most importantly, he loved having men buried deep inside of him like this. His body was just a means for Die to cum and he answered every forward thrust with a moan and an upwards lift of his own hips to accept everything Die had to give to him.

Behind him Die was in heaven, the wait had made this all the better, he felt the power and control but also the love that filled his stolen heart completely. He was a lucky man to have Shinya in his life, he knew that and would never forget. He'd never give Shinya a reason to doubt him, never give Shinya a reason to look elsewhere for pleasure. He had won Shinya's heart and he wouldn't lose it.

Eventually Die came, filling Shinya with his cum and falling to his knees in front of the car. Not needing any more of a hint his lover slid of the car and gently placed his arousal against Die's eager lips. This was the best birthday present anybody had ever given him, he would never forget the effort Die went to when it came to pleasing him.

After a while the two exhausted men slipped into the front of the police car, Shinya's head resting against Die's shoulder as they talked about everything and nothing. The sex and passion between them was amazing, but it was quiet moments like this that bound them together. Die wasn't just his lover, he was an extension of Shinya himself and he knew Die felt the same way.


End file.
